The metal piece of DEATH
by Chaolin Chako
Summary: A metal piece off Eggman's Robot... An injured hedgehog... a horror-sruck Tails... Please no flamming! Rated PG for a mildly bloody scene.


The metal piece of death  
  
Eggman: Well, well, Sonic! Just try to defeat my new robot!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, right, Eggman! Hey, Tails! you just watch me smash this piece of junk into next week!   
  
Tails: You rule, Sonic!  
  
Eggman: Never underestimate me!  
  
Sonic: *Scoffs* Yeah, right...  
  
The robot walked nearer. It fired a missile at Sonic, who dodged it. Sonic then spindashed right on the button on its chest. BOOM  
  
Sonic: Toldya Eggman the loser! One of these days I'll squash the yolk out of you! Why- ouch! Stupid metal- ugh...  
  
Tails: Sonic!  
  
Eggman: HeHe bye! I hope you're up to fighting me for the rest of your life, Tails! I'll be leaving this tragedy scene now!  
  
Sonic had suddenly fallen on the ground and was lying face down on it as Eggman left, who was looking happy. Tails flew his plane down to the ground to land. He got next to Sonic, rolled him over, and saw Sonic had been stabbed by a piece of metal from the robot Eggman fought Sonic with. Tails checked his pulse(in Sonic's wrist because Sonic doesn't have a neck).  
  
Tails(thinking): Oh no! No pulse! Ack! Almost got Blood all over my fur! Hey! Oh no, It's on that side! It might have stabbed him in the heart! I'll use his blue spiked Sonic "Sonell" phone to call the Paramedics...  
  
...  
  
Paramedic: Well, Tails, the good news is the metal piece missed Sonic's heart. We also managed to get his pulse back. The bad news is the metal smashed a few of his ribs, hit and split apart a few arteries, and badly damaged his left lung. Also, the metal piece has been wedged into his chest somehow, and will have to be surgicly removed. The blood is very hard to stop, and he probably needs a transfusion.   
  
Tails: Oh, no...  
  
Paramedic: We're pulling into the hospital now.  
  
They took Sonic out and Tails flew back to his house to find a way to beat Eggman.  
  
In about 20 minutes, Tails' phone rang.  
  
Tails: Yes?  
  
Person on phone: This is Station Square general hospital. The surgeons have found the piece of metal rather puzzling. We want you to examine it. Please come over here now. Don't worry, the metal has been sterilized. Goodbye.  
  
Tails hung up the phone and flew to the hospital as fast as he could. He came back 5 minutes later with the piece.  
  
Tails(thinking): Now to examine this piece of metal. Ah. That's what they found puzzling. It has long metal spikes all over and got wedged between his ribs. But how could it get in, then?  
  
. . .  
  
Tails(Thinking): Ah, hah! This metal piece homed at Sonic, stabbed him, and the spikes stuck themselves out! It was a setup by Eggman! Now I just need to work on...zzzzz...  
  
At 9:00 in the morning, the phone rang.  
  
Tails: Yes?  
  
Person on the phone: Good news, Tails! Sonic is still alive! He is currently in the I.C.U, but he has a fair chance of survival.  
  
Tails: Great! I've just found that the piece of metal was made to hit Sonic on purpose! Once it got in, the spikes stuck themselves out. It was a trap!  
  
. . .  
  
Sonic opened his eyes. The world was a big blur of color. Sonic couldn't tell a dog from a rock. It was two weeks after the trauma. Sonic had been removed from the Intensive Care Unit one week ago. Sonic rubbed his eyes. He saw a blurry orange figure standing over him. He rubbed his eyes again. It was Tails!  
  
Sonic: Tails?  
  
Tails: Sonic?  
  
After an odd moment Sonic sat up. Tails told him what had happened.  
  
Sonic: That cheater... I'm leaving for vengeance!  
  
With that, Sonic opened the window wide and jumped out. He ran toads the horizon.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Sonic got to Eggman, it was midnight.  
  
Eggman: You're supposed to be dead, Sonic!   
  
Sonic: You missed my heart and I'm back. For revenge. Sweet revenge.   
  
Eggman: Next time I'll try for your brain. Oh, yeah, even diamond can't penetrate your thick skull! Your neck! You don't have one...  
  
The Thick skull joke made Sonic angrier. He jumped up in the air and took out the piece of metal...  
  
Sonic came back to Tails, early the next morning, covered in egg yolk and holding the stained metal piece.  
  
THE END 


End file.
